The invention relates to an apparatus on a textile machine, for example, a flat card, roller card or the like, for cleaning fibre material, for example of cotton.
There is described in WO 01/92614 (also published as EP 1 290 252 B) a carding machine comprising a high-speed first or main roller, which is so adapted that it supports or conveys a travelling fibre web, associated second and third rollers, which have respective nips with one another and with the first roller on rotation of the three rollers, and drive means for rotation of the rollers, which drive means are so arranged that the second roller is rotated in a direction of rotation that is the same as that of the first roller and opposite to that of the third roller, wherein the second roller is arranged downstream of the third roller and co-operates with the first roller so that a fibre mat is opened and detached, the fibre mat is transferred to the nip with the third roller and is conveyed by the third roller to the nip with the first roller, where it is transferred back to the first roller, a separating knife being arranged downstream—seen in the direction of rotation of the first roller—of the second roller.
In that known apparatus (EP 1 290 252 B1), collecting and/or conducting means are provided to collect waste or contaminant material that has been separated from the fibre web during operation of the rollers. Closely adjacent or alongside the second roller (inverter) there is arranged a collection plate for collecting the contaminated material. The contaminated material is intended to be conveyed away from the collection plate.